Things change
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: Hermione / Ron story...I just felt like writing it...And I hope you feel like reading it...It's a short fanfic,why not give it a try? :) Review,please!


Disclaimer: I don't owe any of them, although I would like to.If there wasn't JKR then there certainly wouldn't be this fanfic.  
  
A/N This is a little fic about Ron and Hermione.(Who else?) I don't understand why it is always Ron who is desperately in love with Hermione. So, in this very short story you'll see that it doesn't have to be always that way. (Sorry about my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.) What can I say except read & review please!:)  
  
****** Things change? ******  
  
It was a wonderful autumn day at Hogwarts. Actually, it was Saturday, which was more beautiful, because students had the first free time after they got back from summer to school. Everyone was outside, on a wonderful day like this. Or should I say, almost everyone? There were always people who had different ideas of how could they spend a free day. Some of them thought they should do their homework first, and then go out and play. Some of them thought they should learn their lessons for the next week first, and then enjoy in the sunny day. One of those people was a girl ,named Hermione.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mione! You'll have plenty of time tomorrow !"one red-headed boy begged a girl to go outside for a walk. "Just for a short one.I can't go alone!"  
  
"No, Ron, I am telling you ,I have to do this now, or I will forget to do it later." she said, with her head still inside the book.  
  
"Don't make me laugh! You couldn't forget to do your homework even if you had to think about 100 things beside it." he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you are probably right. I just said it because I wanted you to leave me. Don't you understand? When I finish what I have to do, I'll go with you. There's no other way, believe me!" she answered, and then remembered something "Where's Harry, anyway? Why are you not going with him?"  
  
Ron made a funny sound and muttered something to himself.  
  
"Um... What?" Hermione raised her brown eyes of the book for the first time "I didn't understand you."  
  
"I said that he was with some girl.From Ravenclaw, I think."he still had a strange look on his face.  
  
"I see." a curious look appeared on her face "He didn't invite you to come with them, did he? "Hermione questioned Ron, a bit amused.  
  
"Of course not. Why would he, when it was a d." he mumbled the last word, so she couldn't hear it.  
  
"Everything was perfectly normal, till I asked you about Harry. You were in perfectly good mood, and now you are acting so odd! "she said.  
  
Ron stared quietly at her. He looked like a battle was going inside his body and mind. After a moment he slowly opened his mouth  
  
"All right, I'll tell you." He sighed " He is on a date with a girl.a girl.that I , er, kind of like. " His voice was barely hearable and the tips of his ears became very pink.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed "Ron...I didn't know.Sorry!" she started to apologize, but Ron was already on his way out.  
  
After a few seconds, Hermione was the only person left in the Gryffindor common room. She realized that she suddenly couldn't continue with doing her homework.Her head was full of thoughts. From some reason she was convinced that Ron liked her, and now she found out that he had a crush on somebody else.She also didn't know Harry was in love with anyone.Maybe she was too much occupied with books, that she didn't notice that things were changing.  
  
****** No,not really. ******  
  
Later that day, when Hermione finished all her work, she was sitting at the library and reading a book about famous English witches that were Muggle-borns. She liked it, so she wanted to find some other books with the similar subject. Hermione stood up and went to the shelf where she found the book. When she got near that place ,she noticed red hair only two shelves away from her. Just when she wanted to call Ron to come and join her, she realized that he had company. It would be a perfectly normal thing if the person he was talking to was a boy. Or at least an ugly girl. It turned out it was a very good looking witch who, Hermione recognized was a Hufflepuff .All of the sudden she felt jealousy. In the next moment Hermione couldn't believe that she could actually feel something like that. It was usually Ron's job and Hermione was always very angry when Ron was jealous of her. Now she felt exactly the same about him.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she thought "Why am I feeling like I want to punch that girl right at her face? Oh.I wish I was at hers place right now... Wait a second! What am I thinking about? I have a chance to talk to him 24 hours a day and now I want him beside me. Oh, I wish we were a couple and then ... Well, it seems like he doesn't care about me anymore, does it? If he has ever cared. What should I do? Think, Hermione, think!" For once in her life Hermione didn't have a clue what to do, so she turned her look to them again. Right now, the Hufflepuff girl was charmingly smiling at something that Ron was talking about. It must have been something very amusing judging by the girl's face . Before Hermione knew what she was doing she was actually spying on them.  
  
"Yes, that's right! " she thought when she saw the girl leaning toward Ron to whisper him something in one of his very red ears " Seduce him, you little ... slut!" There was no doubt-she was in love with her best friend. "I got to separate them! " No matter how strange and unbelievable it sounded, but her heart was quicker than her mind and without thinking she went straight to Ron and the girl.  
  
"Ron! At least! " Hermione exclaimed with a tone that she believed looked like a relief "I was looking for you literally everywhere! Where were you? "those were the only words she could came up with. Ron was interrupted in the middle of the sentence and it seemed like he was highly surprised to see her there. Hermione found it quite silly: where could she be, if not at the library?  
  
"Her.Hermione? Why .Why were you looking for me? What happened?" he blushed with no reason.  
  
"Long story!" Hermione said and instead of further explanation to him, she turned back to the girl "I am really sorry ,but the two of us have very serious talk that cannot wait any longer. See you!" and with a false smile she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him out of the library.  
  
Ron, however, still looked quite flabbergasted.  
  
"What was that?" he wanted to know.  
  
"What was what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, you know." Ron didn't want to give up. "That... that scene in there. It must have been something really important to separate me from that girl ."  
  
"Ah, that!" Hermione said looking like she just remembered of what Ron was talking about. "Well, I was thinking...It is a nice day, and on a day like this you shouldn't be inside. Spending a lot time indoors is unhealthy, you know." she explained as her lips started to make a wide smile. Hermione noticed that she was still holding his hand . They slowly started to head toward the lake. The sun was setting ,so the sky wasn't blue anymore. It had all the beautiful nuances of red, purple and pink. In one word, it was magical.  
  
Ron decided to continue the conversation.  
  
"Yep, you were true about the beautiful day. I just don't get what happened with all those work you had to do " Ron accepted her words and didn't want to ask anything else about the incident in the library. After all, he was the one who begged her all morning to go for a walk.  
  
"Come on! Do you really think I need a whole day to finish it? "Hermione answered with a question.  
  
Ron pretended to think.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"All right, all right! I am sure that you don't need an entire day for studying."  
  
Hermione just smiled and then she had expression on her face like something bothered her. Ron wanted to ask he what was wrong, but she started to talk first.  
  
"Um... I think I have to ask you something.It is not going to be an ordinary question.And I would appreciate if you answer sincerely." she slowly stopped near the peaceful lake.  
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
  
"I am serious, Ron. So you'll have to promise me!"  
  
"I promise, although I don't know what are you talking about." The curiosity could be read in his eyes. "What is she up to now?" he was wondering.  
  
"Um.This is gonna be hard, but I ought to know" Hermione lowered her voice "Do you care for me?" she muttered.  
  
Ron grinned "Of course I do, Hermione! You are my best ."he tried to answer, but Hermione didn't let him finish the sentence.  
  
"I knew that you'd answer like that. It wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. What I wish to know is if you like me.As a girl. Not as a friend." Hermione whispered and turned away her look so Ron wouldn't notice her blush.  
  
It took him a few seconds to accept the news. How many times has he dreamed of this moment? How many times has he imagined her asking it? There isn't a number. No matter how much he wanted to hear it, he was never really prepared for it. Ron looked straight into her chocolate- brown eyes .  
  
"Yes, Mione.I do." he said so silently that she could barely hear him.  
  
She stood there for a moment and then hugged him. "Thank God!" Ron heard her murmuring. Hermione leaned against him and gave him the kiss that felt much better in reality than in his dreams. They were standing in sunset in each others arms finally together.  
  
The end..! 


End file.
